


This is War

by Diary



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel Vernon Boyd, Awkward Conversations, Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Character of Color, Crossover, Demon Erica Reyes, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Interspecies, Interspecies Friendship, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Morally Ambiguous Character, POV Character of Color, POV Nonhuman, POV Vernon Boyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover. Malakim Boyd and red-eyed Erica aren't friends or even allies, but there is a peace of sorts between them. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is War

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or Teen Wolf.

Boyd and Erica are not friends.

In fact, they’re not even allies, although, there’s a sort of peace between them.

They met a few millennia ago, and because there was a war going on, they were supposed to fight.

Instead, Erica saw he was merely a malakim and went back to trying to steal the apples from heaven’s pantry. He saw she was red-eyed demon and considered drawing his blade but decided against it when he took in the hungry look on her face and realised the apples were for her pleasure rather than for a deal she’d made.

He handed her one, and they ended up sitting together in one of purgatory’s rooms while she ate.

Now, she demands, “C’mon, Boyd.”

If angels and demons could safely touch, he knows she’d drag him around.

They land, and he takes to a tree with his quill poised over his scroll.

Down below, she appears in front a fraught soul.

This one is a young girl, and she’s desperate to desire boys rather than girls.

“And you can really do this,” she asks.

It’s a question so many before her have asked and so many after her will.

Erica nods and smiles. “But always remember the cost. Your soul will be damned, and in ten years, it’ll be taken to its proper place. Hellhounds will come.”

“It’s damned either way,” the girl mutters.

Boyd looks closely and sees it’s not.

“At least, I won’t have to keep being a freak.”

Withdrawing a knife, Erica holds it out the girl. “If you’re sure, prick your finger, and press it against mine.”

Boyd looks down with newfound interest. Before now, there have been two times Erica has forgone a kiss to seal the deal. It’s usually her favourite part of the whole thing.

With shaky hands, the girl makes a small cut on her fingertip and presses it to Erica’s bloody fingertip.

“Done,” Erica says. “You’ll make a fine addition to my collection.”

…

After Erica returns her host to the hospital, he asks, “Why didn’t you seal it with a kiss?”

“I’m not that cruel,” she answers. “I found a beautiful baby boy. Let’s go check on him.”

…

They go, and he sees the boy is destined to be an emissary to wolves. He has blood of fae in him.

“His mother’s powerful,” she tells him. “She’s kept his true name closely guarded.”

“Do you want to know it?”

“What would be the fun in that,” she inquires with a grin.

The boy is eight years old, and he looks at where they stand with suspicious, curious wonder.

His mother comes in, and Boyd sees another reason why Erica is interested. This woman is marked for pain, chaos, and strife; she’ll die a painful death, and it’s fast approaching.

“Sad,” Erica comments. “She’d have done better if she’d made a deal with one of us.”

The woman shivers.

“Better go,” Erica says. “I don’t want devil’s trap to be waiting when I come back.”

…

He wonders about her sometimes, but she demands answers for answers.

Boyd doesn’t care about the souls or apples she steals, but he doesn’t want to risk falling. Giving away the secrets of heaven to the damned is one of the highest treasons an angel can commit.

Mostly, they trade stories of souls they’ve met and places they’ve been.

“Tell me a story,” she demands.

“During the plagues of Egypt, there was an Israelite girl,” he begins. “She went around and painted the doors of as many non-Israelite as she could. She paid those who would accept it not to wash it off. She cried for those who did anyways, but she didn’t stay to repaint it. When she ran out of lamb blood, she put her own blood on them. When her feet bled, she stopped cutting herself with a knife and used that blood. I don’t know what happened to her.”

“She definitely wouldn’t have gone to your side,” she comments. “Want to go sit on Pluto?”

He nods.

…

“What are they saying about the fight between Castiel and Raphael?”

“You’re mispronouncing his name.”

“No, I’m not. Cassiel, Castiel, they both apply.”

“If you say so,” she says. “Crowley thinks Cassiel is going to win.”

“What do you think?”

“I think it doesn’t matter. Not unless you’re stupid enough to choose a side before there’s a winner.”

“Why would that matter?”

“Because you’re the only angel I’ve ever liked,” she answers. “Granted, I’d let you die or kill you if I had to, but I’d be sad if something happened to you.”

“You couldn’t kill me.”

“You think that,” she retorts, “but I’m like you, Boyd. I listen, and I choose what to do with that information carefully. Don’t think someone hasn’t figured out how to slaughter angels.”

“They’d likely keep that information closely guarded.”

“You don’t know demons very well,” she replies. “Anyway, I was thinking, since I gave you that soul for Christmas, you could-”

Suddenly, she’s gone, and a slice of apple is floating in her place.

“Erica?”

Trying not to let panic overwhelm him, he closes his eyes.

…

“Gah, sorry,” Erica mutters. “By the damnation of someone, do you know how hard it is to get blood out of a host’s favourite dress?”

“I couldn’t find you.”

“Paranoid freakazoid put up angel wards, too. Why? I have no firking idea,” she grumbles. Reaching out for the apple, she continues, “She wanted information on Crowley.”

Relieved she seems to be okay, Boyd asks, “Favourite dress?”

“Oh, yeah. I use the comatose girl for most of my business, but when hunters summon me, there’s this little girl who likes me. They’re less likely to kill a kid, yeah? Of course, she was cranky because I had to put her asleep during the whole torture thing, and then, I made the mistake of letting her wake up before I’d cleaned the dress.”

Boyd has seen Erica gleefully torture, and he’s seen her mercilessly kill. When she does something kind, there’s always a practical, self-serving reason behind it.

Yet, sometimes, he can’t help but wonder if there’s a big part of her he’s not seeing. What he knows about her doesn’t always fit with what she does, and in most demons, he’d label it simple stupidity on their part, but he knows she’s extremely intelligent.

“What happened?”

“This hunter summoned me. She wanted information about Crowley. She knows about the war going on in heaven, and she thinks some angel made a deal with Crowley. Stupid idiot, everyone knows demons can’t influence angel affairs,” she grouses. “We can capture you, torture you, even kill you, but we can’t manipulate angels the conventional way.”

“You told me that Crowley was demanding an increase in souls recently,” he says.

“Yeah,” she agrees with an eye roll. “I’m not sure why. There’s hardly any torture going on since his reforms, and as a result, the number of demons is starting to decrease.”

“Human souls can give angels a significant power boost,” he muses.

“So, the hunter thinks that Crowley’s giving one of the angels a power boost for their side of the war?”

“How would demons feel about Crowley making such a deal?”

She shrugs. “I dunno. Personally, I don’t have a problem with it, but some of us are rather fanatical. I’m more curious about the angel or angels. Raphael was willing to work with Lilith to bring about the apocalypse, but seeing as how that didn’t work- still, it could be one of his followers. Or it could be one of Cassiel’s. That would be awkward.”

Or, Boyd realises, it could be Castiel himself, especially if Erica’s statement about Crowley thinking Castiel is going to win is correct.

“How did you escape?”

She laughs. “Some of the holy water fell on the devil’s trap and disturbed it.”

“What’d you do with the hunter?”

“Unfortunately, nothing,” she answers. “She was smart enough to have salt around her.”

“Why didn’t you use the holy water?”

Based on the way she looks at him, he knows she’d smack him if she could. “I wasn’t responsible for the holy water disturbing the devil’s trap, you dolt. Demons can’t manipulate it. That’s sort of the point of it. That and torturing demons.”

“Technically, the point of it is to repel the unholy.”

She shrugs. “You won’t win in an argument of terminology against me.”

Boyd thinks, actually, he probably would.

Most crossroads demons are rather than neutral in how they conduct their deals. They make sure they understand exactly what the humans are asking for and give it to them.

Erica, on the other hand, cares little for precise language. He’s seen her make deals where she gave more than she was required to and deals where she gave the person exactly what they wanted- even though they’d asked for something different. There have been times he’s seen her utilise the language of the deal to cause misery to those she disliked, but generally, she seems to view her job duty to be to make the humans she conducts deals with as happy as she can.

“I need to go,” she tells him. “Crowley has this new rule about reporting to him when hunters summon us.”

“What are you going to tell him,” Boyd asks.

“I know I’m a demon, but funnily enough, I thought I’d stick with the truth,” she answers.

It’s rare, but there are occasions when Boyd is frustrated by her. “You’re going to tell the King of Hell that a hunter was asking about the war in heaven and his role in it. What if he doesn’t like what you told the hunter?”

“I didn’t tell the hunter anything,” she answers. “I told her I didn’t pay attention to the whole war in heaven thing and tried my best to ignore the torture. I didn’t say anything else until the holy water disturbed the devil’s trap.”

“What if Crowley is curious about what you know about the war?”

There’s a pause in her movements.

“Huh. Good point. Help me think of a lie,” she demands.

…

“Did everything go okay?”

She nods. “He was too busy to pay much attention to me. Let’s go check on the little fae.”

They go, and while she’s busy peeking into his dreams, Boyd feels someone else arrive nearby.

Making sure she’s fully absorbed, he goes outside. “Matt.”

The reaper nods. “I felt I should warn you: Racheal was slain today. Castiel claimed she was compromised by demons.”

“Claimed?”

“Before he killed her, she was asking a lot of questions about the potential of him working with the King of Hell. It doesn’t concern me. However, I do owe you a favour. Be forewarned, it’s going to be open season on any demon, and any angel believed to be compromised- well, she died quickly, at least. I’m not sure it’d be the same for the rest.”

“Thank you.”

Matt leaves.

…

“I’ll bring you apples,” he says, “but you can’t sneak in and steal them anymore.”

“Why?”

“Because a seraphim was killed today. She was Castiel’s first. He claimed she’d been compromised.”

“Had she been? Is that who Crowley’s been working with?”

“I don’t know for sure,” he hedges. “But it’s open season on all demons, especially ones who invade heaven.”

“It’s not like anyone but you has ever known,” she points out. “Well, except for that one angel, but I took care of him.”

He debates asking and decides it’s better not to. “The wards are going to be tightened. New ones might be put up.”

She shrugs. “Well, this is inconvenient.”

“This is war,” he answers.

…

“And you can really do this,” the woman inquires.

“Of course,” Erica assures her. “It’s easy.”

“But- how?”

“Honey, if you want a scientific answer or someone to break down the magical process, I’m not the person you need to be talking to.” She smirks in Boyd’s direction before continuing, “Just know that, if you want him to be the baby’s father, I can do that. A minor tweak in the DNA, and your boyfriend is the daddy.”

“Is it safe?”

“Yes,” Erica promises. “It’s just DNA. The soul isn’t going to be changed.”

“And you won’t take my baby’s soul?”

“No,” Erica answers with a hint of exasperation. “I’ve told you. Demons are absolutely forbidden from claiming a soul that isn’t willingly given. Willingly given by the soul itself, to be clear. When your baby is old enough to summon demons, if it wants to make a deal, that’s up to it. Until then, no demon would dare try to take it.”

“So, a paternity test will say he’s the father?”

“Yes, because he will be,” Erica answers. “I’m not offering to alter a test or make sure the kid resembles him -though, if you wanted either, I’d do it-, I’m offering to make him the father. That man you made that mistake with will have no blood connection to the baby. A paternity test would say he isn’t. If the baby or your boyfriend got sick, there’s a chance they could save the other based on blood or organ compatibility, although, I’m not promising that unless you want it included in the deal.”

“And changing this, it won’t affect the baby’s health?”

“That’s right.”

Boyd gets the feeling Erica’s close to suggesting the mother just explain everything to the boyfriend and see if he’ll accept the baby.

“Okay,” the woman agrees.

They kiss, and then, immediately, the woman asks, “This doesn’t count as cheating, does it?”

…

“Did you pick her, or were you assigned?”

“You tend towards the fire and brimstone, don’t you,” she inquires.

He simply looks at her.

Shrugging, she says, “I felt bad for her. Her something damned father is the one who deserved to be under Alastair’s care. But your kind doesn’t particularly mind assigning the title of righteous to his type. Because of the issues her dear daddy caused, she had a one-night stand after her boyfriend proposed, and of course, it was him rather than boyfriend that got her pregnant. If I’d thought about it, I’d have done the blood sacrifice again, but honestly,” she confesses, “I was too eager to finish the deal.”

“I’m not sure what to make of your sympathy.”

“Alastair’s gone, and her Dad’s in heaven. That means, ironically, hell can offer her a peace your side never can. Besides, if all her human weaknesses are burnt out, she’ll be a hell of a demon, just you wait and see,” she declares with a grin.

…

She appears with white eyes.

“Erica?”

“Human souls can power demons, too,” she dully informs him.

Then, a blade appears in her hands.

“It’s time to choose a side, Boyd. Bow down to Cassiel, and denounce Raphael.”

He lets the screams of his brethren enter his ears and listens to Castiel’s deluded ramblings.

“He shouldn’t- human souls wouldn’t-”

“No, but Leviathans would,” she interrupts. “And while you’re pledging your allegiance to him, this stupid angel who did worse than Lucifer ever did, pray, Boyd, to your absent God, the new one will be strong enough to contain them. They were locked away for a reason!”

Quietly, he asks, “Who’s the blade meant for, Erica?”

“All the souls I’ve taken,” she answers. “It’ll unlock the part of purgatory they’re in. Pledge your allegiance, Boyd, and free them to Cassiel.”

He shakes his head. “You’ve been planning your death for a long time, haven’t you?”

For a moment, she’s the Erica he’s known for so many years with her sharp grin and gleaming eyes, but then, her shoulders slump, and her white eyes are empty.

Once, she told him she had hazel eyes flecked with gold as a human.

“It’s Michael and Abel’s fault,” she declares. “Of course, their descendant, the oldest survivor of the Winchester and Campbell line, would do this. For all he loved him, Michael betrayed Lucifer, and for all he loved him, Abel let Cain sacrifice himself for him. Oh, and let’s not forget whose side twisted the story of Gomorrah and Sodom. Finally get the brother situation not quite so messed up, and so, why would Dean Winchester and his all-consuming love for Cassiel, why would he do the right thing instead of driving Cassiel to this?”

He feels a stir in the air.

Erica feels it, too, and she snaps, “You know I’m right, Cassiel, you just can’t admit it! Boyd’s never taken a side. Let him take yours.”

“I have,” Boyd says.

At her irritated look, he expounds, “I have taken a side before.”

“If I kill you,” she lowly declares, “I can still free those souls in time.”

He’s rarely felt fear, but as he reaches over to touch the hand not holding the blade, he feels it.

“Wh-”

They both tense when his hand touches hers.

“No,” she says but grabs his hand when he tries to remove it. “No. I’ve seen what happens when demon and angels touch. Literally. You’re still an angel, Boyd, I can see it, and I can feel that I’m still a demon.”

Interlinking their fingers, he says, “I’ve never been a very good angel, and I don’t know what word describes the kind of demon you are. Let’s go free those souls.”

“Will you tell me a story?”

“Yes,” he promises.

…

When her blade breaks the seal, they find themselves in a white waiting room. He sees familiar souls lounging about.

One of them runs over and hugs Erica.

Patting its head, Erica says, “It’s time.”

The soul hums in agreement, and suddenly, they’re in an expansive dormitory style place containing hundreds of souls.

“Come on,” Erica announces. “It’s time to go to Heaven.”

Some of the souls immediately flock over, but some are wary.

She nods, and he lets go of her hand and holds both hands out to the nearby souls.

…

Once all the souls are delivered, she takes him back to the now shrunken into one room purgatory and produces a tablet.

“The souls you haven’t collected?”

She nods. “If the hounds don’t have access to this, they won’t know who to go after.” She withdraws the blood-covered strand of hair from one of her hosts, wraps it around the tablet, and ties it. “I’m going to leave. Put angel wards up.”

“Isn’t the blood magic and blade enough?”

Shrugging, she answers, “I was broken once.”

Part of him wants to protest, but he knows she’s right. She’s still broken, in fact, and if she weren’t-

“Okay,” he says.

…

“Tell me a story, now,” she demands with a tug at his ear.

“There’s a malakim,” he tells her. “And he’s been waiting for years for a demon to tell him her stories. He wants to hear them more than he’s ever wanted to hear anything else.”

“Oh, so, now, I’m finally interesting to you,” she huffs.

“You’ve been interesting to me ever since I first met you.”

Her eyes are black now. Castiel may be content to let them be and Crowley and all the other Knights of Hell may or may not be alive to go after her, but he can’t see many ways for her to get back the previous power she held inside her.

“The only thing I remember about being a human was looking down into water and seeing hazel eyes with flecks of gold staring back at me,” she finally says. “I’ve heard some demons were smart enough to hold onto their human name. They could hide the fact they hadn’t forgotten from their torturer. Well, I wasn’t smart. I’m also not good. Don’t let those souls fool you. I’ve tortured, and I’ve delivered plenty of others to Hell. Those- they were just ones I liked or felt sorry for. Some of them, they just begged so much, I knew they’d constantly annoy me in hell until they finally broke, and that could’ve taken ages. Better to stick them there.”

“You were going to give the blade to me,” he says.

She laughs. “Well, who else? You’re not good, either, Boyd. You would have tried to kill most demons, but you liked something about me or found me interesting. You were more interested in seeing me make deals than helping the souls you thought I was damning.”

Reaching over, he carefully pulls her against him.

She nuzzles closer against him.

Closing his eyes, he prays for the first time in a long time, _If one of us has to fall in this war, please, let it be me. She’s more worthy than I’ll ever be._


End file.
